Never Imagined
by Ominae
Summary: After what Logan Keller and his team had went through in the Las Vegas Crisis, the brash new American RAINBOW operative had never seen it coming. Logan never realized that RAINBOW's ultimate enemy would have to be one of their own.


Rainbow Six Vegas: Never Imagined

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Rainbow Six: Vegas are under the exclusive copyrights of Ubisoft, Red Storm Entertainment and Tom Clancy. All other characters, if present, are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

After what Logan Keller and his team had went through in the Las Vegas Crisis, the brash new American RAINBOW operative had never seen it coming. Logan never realized that RAINBOW's ultimate enemy would have to be one of their own. A one shot story.

On U.S. Route 93, Hoover Dam, Nevada-Arizona State Border, United States

Moments after Logan Keller, Jung Park and Michael Walter shot down the hijacked RAINBOW Eurocopter Panther helicopter piloted by Gabriel "Gabe" Nowak, a recently recruited RAINBOW operative turned traitor, alongside a masked mercenary. Brody Lukin had been checked by Jung to see if he was all right. After confirming his status, the South Korean RAINBOW operator radioed local National Guard units in the area for assistance. Moments later, a radio transmission went through, telling him that another helicopter was coming for them in a few minutes as Delta Force units had arrived in Hoover Dam and were securing the said area.

"Here they come." said Joanna Torres, Canadian RAINBOW intelligence officer, who saw a Sikorsky UH-60M Black Hawk landing nearby.

"Hey guys." greeted the pilot. "Got here on the operation after hearing what happened to Brody."

"Thanks Tim." Logan spoke to Timothy Spence, a recently recruited RAINBOW operative and designated helicopter pilot formerly from the Irish Defense Forces' Air Corps with the rank of Flight Quartermaster Sergeant. "Jung, Walter. Get Brody on the front seat."

"Roger that." Walter supported Brody's limp body by having his right arm around his neck while Jung took his left arm around his neck. Joanna, already inside the UH-60M, assisted Jung and Walter in getting Brody's unconscious body to the front seat. Afterwards, Logan and the rest of his team were inside the chopper. Walter closed the chopper's sliding door after being the last to get inside.

"Let's get this bird airborne." Logan gave the order to the pilot for take-off.

"Understood."

A few minutes later, the UH-60M was already in the air, heading back to the direction of Las Vegas.

* * *

Inside RAINBOW Sikorsky UH-60M, en route to Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

During the journey, Logan peered through the chopper's window as American National Guard choppers continued to head towards the Hoover Dam, still being secured by Delta Force units with Las Vegas Police providing manpower to cordon the area off. In reflecting on his "encounter" with Gabe, the American RAINBOW operator failed to realize that Michael was calling for his attention.

"Hey, mate." The British RAINBOW operator said. "Been trying to call you three times, but you weren't listening to me."

"Sorry Mike." Logan apologized to Michael. "Wasn't paying attention."

"You're perhaps thinking about Gabe's defection from RAINBOW, yes?" Jung asked Logan, who was seated next to him. _I don't blame him though. I'd probably be in the same way as he is if I was in his shoes._

"Yea, Jung." Logan replied to the South Korean RAINBOW operator. "I just wished that this was a dang nightmare and I'm still busy sleeping in my bed."

"We all feel the same way, Logan." Joanna tried to console her. "We all never saw it coming. Probably even Six himself."

Logan sighed. "I can't believe that Gabe's a double agent working for Irena Morales, her band of battle-hardened mercenaries and even a mysterious backer." He then snarled, loosing a bit of his temper. "Just what made Gabe go traitor on us anyway?"

The occupants of the Sikorsky UH-60M did not offer any words to answer Logan, seeing that they too feel the way on Gabe going rogue on the entire RAINBOW organization. They also imagined Six, aka Domingo "Ding" Chavez, was furious over why Gabe became a traitor.

"I just can't believe it." Logan whispered. "He was a friend to me and to us all and yet, I never imagined that Gabe would be the real enemy. The enemy that we'll be facing in the near future."

"Logan..." Joanna murmured. _I never imagined that Gabe betraying us all had a deep impact on him._

"Mate..." Walter called out for his attention. _He certainly changed..._

"Are you sure that you'll be alright, Logan?" Jung said, addressing him by his first name since within the ranks of RAINBOW, they had never addressed each other via ranks or seniority.

"I'll be fine." Logan said, firm and resolute in his voice. "If we have to hunt down Gabe and his backers..." He then said 5 words that would rock his life as a RAINBOW operative forever.

"Then I'll kill him myself."

"Don't worry about that." Jung said, giving Logan a thumbs up. "I'll be with you all the way."

"Jung's right." Walter voiced out his opinion. "Don't try to do a Rambo on us now. We're all in this together."

"I agree with them." Joanna smiled at Logan. "We're a family. What happens to one, happens to us all."

Logan Keller, American RAINBOW operative, had never imagined that it would have to happen this way.

He never imagined that Gabriel "Gabe" Nowak was the real enemy behind the Las Vegas Crisis.

But a new fate had shined upon him. He then smiled at his teammates, Logan would need their support all their way.

In the horizon ahead with the sun up in the sky, Logan looked outside and was happy that he stopped the terrorists from using a micropulse bomb from being detonating in Las Vegas. And Joanna was right about one thing; Kan Akahashi would have been proud of him.

THE END

PS - As for the UH-60M chopper, it's a real variant and it's gonna be in service by 2007. So I thought I'd add it in for kicks for a change.

As for those who'll ask where I got Joanna's nationality, it's based from the Rainbow Six: Vegas PSP manual. I heard some suggestions that Lukin's of Russian descent.

Oh well, time for me to do a GITS and perhaps, Tenchi Muyo GXP one shots later on. I do have plans for more R6: V fanfics on the way, but I'd rather see this through since it's probably the first one in years.


End file.
